Come out Alive
by Toshiko Yukimura
Summary: "Come out alive." That was all they had to do. Survive, and their wish will come true. Time Travel! No pairings as of yet. Unedited
1. 0: pROLOGUE

.

.

Come Out Alive

Prologue: Unexpected

* * *

A/N:

Yokatta: thank God

Ahoge: "stupid hair," antenna, the strand of hair that sticks up.

anata: dear, darling

* * *

Summary: "Come out alive." That was all they had to do. Survive, and their wish will come true. Time Travel!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANGAN RONPA NOR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

"Well, there's no point in just standing here," Kirigiri said as the six of them stood in front of bolted door.

Fukawa sneezed. "H-huh? Ore?" She rapidly started looking side to side frantically. "What happened to the classroom trial and the mastermind?!" She asked the others.

"It's all over," Naegi said, smiling.

"S-So we can finally leave?!" Fukawa exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Asahina nodded, cheerfully, before looking away kinda awkwardly. "I'm kinda worried about what's gonna happen to us outside though..."

"But, still, how should I put it..." Naegi continued. "The world is vast, unlike this academy. And because it's so vast... Well, I'm sure there's despair out there too, of course, but there should be plenty of hope to go around."

Togami scoffed. "Only you could be so optimistic." He smirked. "I guess that's your one saving grace, though, now isn't it?"

"Looking for hope," Kirigiri said, almost wistfully, as she looked up to the bolted vault door. "Finding hope." She closed her eyes. "That is what hope truly is, is it not?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Asahina agreed. "The first thing I'm gonna do is hit up a donuts shop! I'll think about my life after that."

"What if there aren't any donut shops anymore?" Yasuhiro asked, incredulously to the tanned girl.

"We'll make donuts then!" Asahina said, confidently. "Using some flour I mean. And if there's no flour, we'll grow some wheat!"

Yasuhiro smiled. _It's nice... this positivity... It's really, really nice!_

"Let's go... Naegi-kun," Kirigiri said. Naegi turned to look at the pinkette. "With someone like you by our side, I look forward to what we can accomplish from here on.

"Kirigiri-san..." Naegi looked at her in surprise, before smiling and turning to face the door. "Alright. I'm going to open it."

"I don't exactly feel any regret," Kirigiri continued, "but it _does_ feel a bit strange."

"I don't know if I should say this," Naegi responded, and the others turned their heads to look at him, "but I guess we're graduating now, huh... Hope will spread, just as long as we don't give up! Hope is what helps us push forward." Naegi held the over-ride button up.

"Hope is what gives us courage." He pressed down on the button.

"Hope is what makes us move." Red lights began to blare, and the fastenings on the edges of the vault door drew back.

"It makes the world go 'round." The doors began to move apart.

"The doors open... by my hand- no, by _our_ hands. The doors to a future where hope and despair coexists."

And so they went... into the light.

* * *

" _Tsu-kun?"_

Naegi groaned, softly.

"Tsu-kun? C-an you hear me?"

There was silence before Naegi let out another groan. Slowly, Naegi opened his eyes, before immediately closing them again. _White. It's too bright, too bright_ , he thought. With a struggle, he tried opening his eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to the new light.

 _They went through the door of light._

"Tsu-kun?" asked quiet voice when Naegi's eyes finally flew wide open. Above him was a middle-aged woman with short brown hair and brown eyes staring down at him worriedly.

"W-wh-" _My throat... it's so dry..._ "W-wat-r," He rasped out to the women. "W-"

The woman needed no further prodding. She immediately went to a sink and filled up a plastic cup while Naegi pushed himself off the bed to a sitting position.

"Here!" She said frantically handing him the cup which he finished in one gulp.

"Th-thanks..." Naegi sighed in relief, wincing a bit as he slowly stretched his back. His entire body was aching, but he had more important things to worry about, such as where the heck he was. He looked around. It was a fairly empty room, perhaps a bit smaller than his old dorm room, and the familiar sterile, white environment couldn't be mistaken as anything other than a hospital. The bed he was on was packed off to the corner of the room with an IV drip and machines lying to the right side of the bed. The bed itself was in the corner between the walls opposite and adjacent to the room's only door. Near to the door was a sink with a mirror on top of said sink. A cupboard and a small white cabinet laid to the left and right, respectively, of the sink. But the most prominent landmark in Naegi's eyes was what was on the wall opposite the sink.

His eyes widened.

It was a window, an _open_ window!

He jumped off the bed, wincing slightly as his feet made contact with the icy floor. Ignoring the other woman's cries of protest he rushed to the window and pushed the glass up and pushed nearly have his body out the window. Opening his mouth wide open, he took in a large breath of air, a large breath of fresh, _real_ air for the first time in- well- _weeks_!

...Weeks can be very, _very_ long periods of time, okay?

Naegi soaked up the scenery in front of him. The sky was a brighter shade of blue than he remembered, and the trees seemed more vivid. Rows upon rows of houses could be seen a few miles away, and several tall buildings lay closer to the hospital to the right of the houses. A few mountains stood afar from what he asumed was some sort of urban town. _Well, wherever I am, I'm definitely not in Tokyo anymore_. Naehi suddenly had the most ridiculous desire to rush out of the hospital, down those streets and passed those houses and run up to the very top of those mountains.

"T-Tsu-kun!" The woman was back, pulling his shoulder gently. "P-please don't go any further! You might fall!" She pulled harder. Reluctant, but knowing she was right, he pushed away from the window sill, stumbling back. The woman sighed in relief. "Yokatta... now, let's get you back to bed, so I can get the doctor!"

"W-what happened to me? Where am I?" Naegi asked the woman.

"You're at the hospital. Tsu-kun was hit by a car," whimpered the woman. "You were stuck in a coma for the past week. Do you know how worried I was for you, Tsu-kun? I thought you would never wake up! I thought you would never come back to me!" The brunette proceeded to fall to her knees and bury her face in her hands.

 _A_ car? Naegi frowned. He didn't remember being hit by anything... _I suppose I could have been hit when we left the school... and amnesia isn't all that far fetched... But that still doesn't explain why I'm not in Tokyo._

"Who are you and where are we?" Naegi asked the woman. "And why do you keep calling me 'Tsu-kun?'"

"...what?" She gasped, staring at him with tear-stained face, making him feel oddly guilty. "You... you don't know... me?"

"Er... no?" Naegi said. "Should I?"

The woman got up and walked up to him.

"I-it's me Tsu-kun, its mama, your mother! Don't you know me?"

"Mama?" Naegi asked incredulously. "You aren't my mother!"

"W-what?!" The woman cupped his face in her hands. They felt warm and were sticky with sweat. "Of course I am! Tsu-kun, you're my Tsu-kun! I'm your mother, and we both live together in Namimori!" She smiled at him. "Does Tsu-kun miss Papa? It's not nice to say lies even if you're angry and upset, alright Tsu-kun? Your papa isn't here right now- he's working overseas like usual- but I can call him if you like."

"Uh, sorry, I think I'll pass..." Naegi told her, slowly moving away from the clearly insane woman. He did not want to see or talk to this "papa," "And seriously, I'm not your son-"

"Yes, you are! You _are_ my son!" The woman insisted. "You were hit by a car when you were helping me with the groceries! It was a hit-and-run!"

No... no, he hadn't been hit by a car. His name wasn't "Tsu-kun," he didn't live in a town called Namimori, this woman wasn't his mother and his father definitely didn't work overseas!

"Th-this isn't right..." Naegi whispered, shakily walking away from the woman. "Y-you're lying..."

"Tsu-kun-" She began.

"Shut up!" Naegi shouted. "You're not my mom and my name's not 'Tsu-kun!' Get away! Stay away from me!"

"N-no, Tsu-kun, stop acting like this! I'm your mother! Now is not the time to be playing pranks on me!" She demanded, though her voice was noticably shaky.

Naegi glared at her. "No, you stop lying to me! You aren't my mother!" He tried running passed her, but she grabbed a hold of both his shoulders, trying her best to get him back to the bed. "Let go! I don't want to hurt you!" He snapped, prying her fingers off with little difficulty.

"H-hurt-!" The woman hissed before screaming. "HELP! DOCTOR, NURSE HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE, MY SON-!"

The door banged open and five people- nurses or doctors Naegi didn't know- came running into the room. The two men grabbed either side of Naegi and oulled him to the bed. The men held his legs down while the two women held either arm as Naegi thrashed around on the bed, struggling to get up.

 _Where are my friends_? Naegi's eyes widened, and he began struggling even more against the people. He had to find them. He couldn't bear losing any more loved ones, he didn't want to be alone!

"Now, now, everything's going to be okay..." Fifth and last person said, holding a needle in her hand. It was a woman with long, soft blue hair... "It won't hurt a bit... soon you won't be feel any pain..." She leaned forward.

"NO! LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Naegi shouted, as the needle came closer and closer to his arm. "NO!" The needle pressed against his skin and he watched in horror as the contents in the tube emptied out. "N-NO!" _I can't fall asleep now! I don't even know what that substance is! What if it's poison- NO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE_!

"It's done!" The woman said straightening with a smile on her face. The others let go of Naegi, some shaking their heads before turning towards Nana to get the full story from her. They obviously did not see Naegi as a threat anymore, something he knew was true as he felt whatever he had been given quickly seep all over his body and drag him back down to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Naegi woke up again the next morning, he found himself alone in the room. He glanced over to his right where he found a small digital clock reading 7:00 A.M.

"Heh, some habits are hard to break," Naegi said to himself as he stretched his limbs a bit. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up yawning. _No one is here, the door's closed and there doesn't_ _look like any cameras are in this room_ , he thought. He quietly made his way to the door and lifted the curtain obstructing the door window. He glanced side to side, but didn't see anyone there. He tried the door knob and wasn't surprised when he found it locked.

 _And the window's out, too_ , he thought, staring back down the window where a brown courtyard laid several stories below. When he leaned further out the window, he saw that courtyard was in front of what seemed to be the main entrance of the hospital.

 _Okay, so I'm on the sixth floor. It would be quicker if I took the stairs down, but it would probably be easier for me to find an elevator... I could try breaking the door down, but even if I succeed, that'll alert the others... Maybe I should hide behind the door and then slip out when someone comes into this room!_

An idea then hit him, and he looked down at himself and was embarrassed to see himself wearing the standard patient uniform. _Okay, number one priority: Find something decent to wear_. He looked around trying to find the most likely place they had put his clothes.

He made his way over to the cabinet and opened it to find blue jeans and boxers, a white undershirt and shirt with orange short sleeves and an orange hoodie neatly piled in the bottom shelf. While they were definitely not the clothes he had spent the last few weeks wearing, it was better than nothing. When he took the pile out, he found a pair of orange shoes with orange and white socks stuffed in them. _What is up with all the orange_? Naegi thought, but took the shoes out anyways.

As he got up, he happened to glance at the mirror when he suddenly froze, the clothes in his hands falling to his cold feet. "Wha-!?" He stared at the mirror in shock. _W-What?! T-that isn't my face_... he thought, shaking, as he placed one hand on the mirror's surface and another on his cheek to make sure what he saw was really him. _W-what the heck is going on here_?!

His once gray, sharp eyes were now wide and a soft brown color. His hair, which used to be a more dull color and down, was now a solid brown color and seemed to stick out all over the place. His _ahoge_ was also missing from the top of his head. Granted, these differences were not very significant (his body seemed to be around the same) but they were certainly noticeable to Naegi. _Heck, even my skin is a few tones darker than usual_! Naegi noticed. _And my wrists weren't that scrawny before_!

Numbly, Naegi replaced the clothing and shoes back into the cabinet, closed it and walked back to his bed where he laid with the sheets pulled up to his. He couldn't go back to sleep, though, so he just stared at the ceiling, rapidly rethinking a new plan of action.

* * *

"Hello, Tsuna, my name is Dr. Nikata," a kind-looking gray-haired man told Naegi. "I heard you had quite the reaction when you woke up yesterday."

"..." Naegi stayed quiet but he noted how the man referred to him as "Tsuna."

"Now, from what you're mother have told me, it seems that you have forgotten some very important things. This is completely normal as you were hit in the head by that car. It is a miracle you even survived... but we're getting off track. Is there anything that you _do_ remember about your

"...Well... I'm no one special..." Naegi told him, deciding to tell the doctor _something_ , even if it was BS. "I remember not sticking out..."

"Ah," Dr. Nikata jotted something down. "So you remember feelings. Do you remember anything else? Something more solid."

Naegi pretended to think. "...No, just feelings, warm feelings, scared feelings. I remember panic."

Some more jots. "I see. Now, I'm going to say some words. I need you to tell me your reaction to each one of them."

Naegi hesitated before nodding.

"Alright- Namimori."

 _Blank_. "Familiar," Naegi lied.

"Good, now, school."

Horrible. "Painful," Naegi shuddered.

Dr. Nikata nodded some more, looking pleased. "Good, very good."

 _I guess this Tsuna didn't have such I good school experience_...

"Hospital."

 _Blood and deceit_. "Rubbing alcohol."

"Orange."

 _Unexpected events_. "Favorite color?"

* * *

After an hour or so had passed by, Dr. Nikata finally stopped quizzing him on many words that didn't make much sense to Naegi. The most perplexing word had been "Hibari." When Naegi had answered nothing, the old doctor looked as though he would have a heart attack.

"Well, Tsuna, it looks like we're all out of time," the doctor told him, looking as though he genuinely was upset that their time together had to end. Surprisingly, Naegi also felt a little disappointed. Dr. Nikata was the first person out of the academy he had had a proper conversation with. There was so many questions Naegi wanted to ask the man, such as about Tragedy, but didn't. He had just found out that he was apparently in someone else's body, after all.

Quickly deciding on the best course of action, Naegi turned to look at his concerned "mother." "Y-M-mom," Naegi choked with a sickening feeling in his stomach "I-how did I get hit by a car? Where, when? What date is it today? How long before I-we leave?"

Naegi didn't like this, he didn't like it at all- pretending to be this woman's son. But what else was he to do? He definitely looked like her son, and even they believed him they might accuse him of having done something to her real son! Naegi had just managed to escape Hope's Peak academy. There was no way he was going to jail on false charges of identity theft!

Granted, they probably won't go so far, but Naegi wasn't going to take any chances. He _needed_ these strangers' help, but he was only going to get it if he continued pretended to be their loved one with amnesia.

"I spoke to the doctor, Tsu-kun," the woman- Nana- said, nervously. "He said that you're memories must have been scrambled from the accident so you won't be able to... remember some things..." She hesitated. "Don't worry, _anata_. I-It's normal. You'll get back your memories before you know it..."

Naegi nodded, though he highly doubted he would gain memories he never had to begin with.

* * *

 **The survivors** :

Makoto Naegi - **Tsuna** , Sky Guardian (hope engulfs all)

Kyouko Kirigiri - **Kyoko** , Cloud Guardian (the elusive detective)

Byakuya Togami - **Gokudera** , Rain Guardian (affluent rain washing away all adversary)

Toko Fukawa - **Haru** , Storm Guardian (fiercely murders all in their path)

Aoi Asahina - **Hana** , Sun Guardian (illuminating swimmer Pro)

Yasuhiro Hagakure - **?** Lightening Guardian (the future which strikes down hard)

 **The dead (will not have memories of the game initially as they "lost" and died** ):

Mukuro Ikusaba - **Mukuro Rukodo** \ \ \ \ Both are

Junko Eroshima - **Chrome Dukuro** / / / / Mist Guardians (soldier which cannot be captured, the evasive despair that captures all)


	2. 1: dAME

.

.

Come Out Alive

Chapter One: Dame

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Naegi goes Tsuna searching.

Dame: **Hopeless**

Monokuma: Forsaken Bear (mono means one but it could also mean lonely or forsaken)

Kami: God

Yada yada: "so and so" ; "yeah, yeah"

Kon'nichiwa: Hello

mina: everyone

* * *

Summary: "Come out alive." That was all they had to do. Survive, and their wish will come true. Time Travel!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANGAN RONPA NOR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

UNEDITED

* * *

 _In order to find my friends, I have to pretend to be this woman's son..._ Naegi thought. I _can't navigate this world by myself... Still, it doesn't stop me from feeling as bad as hell about doing so, though._

During the taxi ride from the hospital to Naegi's new place of residence, Naegi had learned a lot from Nana's nervous chattering, though he wished she hadn't been so jittery since it only served to make him feel more guilty about deceiving this apparently gullible and innocent woman.

Naegi's new name was now Sawada Tsunayoshi, or simply Tsuna. He was the "son" of Sawada Nana, your typical house mom, and Sawada Iemitsu, a oil digger who worked overseas, and thus was hardly ever "home." Naegi lived with his "mother" in a small town called Namimori which was, heartrendingly, miles upon miles away from Tokyo.

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention that he's _thirteen_? He had been 17 when he entered Hope's Peak, so that would have made him around 18 when Junko... died, meaning he not only somehow underwent plastic surgery when he lost consciousness, but also manage to de-age 5 whole years. _My blood type, at least, is still A, so that's something_.

He went to a place called Namimori prep, which was for students between the ages of 12 and 15. Though children after age 12 usually started Junior high school (or middle school), Namimori was slightly different in wanting to provide as many students as possible a higher chance to _leave_ Namimori and pursue an education elsewhere.

The reason for this? Naegi wasn't so sure, though Nana mentioned rumors of a shark biting the students who chose to stay and continue learning in Namimori, which was roughly 70% of each grade.

 _I wonder if the shark has anything to do with the tragedy_ , Naegi pondered when he noticed the shivers and frightened eyes of the taxi driver when Nana had mentioned it. _I should look into it later on..._

As a result, the prep school was seen as a higher elementary level school and thus perfectly acceptable by other schools to which students would want to apply to.

"Of course, you won't need to worry about a thing, since they're just rumors! You'll be fine when you enter the middle school!" Nana chattered on.

Naegi's eyes narrowed. The way she worded that sentence sounded suspicious. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" Nana blinked at him. "What's wrong?"

"What did you mean by that?"

She looked at him confused. "I meant that you won't have to worry about any sharks because they certainly aren't real, so you don't have to worry when you enter the middle school."

"You mean... the one in Namimori."

"Yep! Tsu-kun's going to stay with me for a long time to come!"

"..." Naegi chose not to say anything and simply nodded. His eyes narrowed though, as Nana continued talking. _She doesn't think I'm smart enough to get accepted elsewhere? No, she's saying_ Tsuna _wasn't smart enough to get out of this town...hmm... a shark which scares even the education department, a peaceful town trying to get its children to leave..._

A week ago, Naegi and Nana went shopping in the market when she asked him to head over to the shop across the street to get a bag of bread while she bought fruit. On his way back, Naegi had been sent flying by a red car that had continued to run on passed his body without slowing down. The police are still trying to find the car and the car's owner, but according to eyewitnesses, the car and the driver had already left Namimori, and since nobody managed to get a picture of the car's license, the likelihood of finding the assailant was low.

 _A mysterious red car that cuts through the middle of a busy market place and immediately runs out of town... why was Tsuna the only one effected?_ Naegi's eyes lit up and he turned to look at the woman besides him. "M-mom?" He asked. "Was I the only one hit by the car? You said it was very busy on the day of the... accident.

Nana frowned, thinking. "...No, actually. You were the only one hit... how strange, out of all the people that- that _drunk_ could chose to hurt, he _dared_ lay his hands on _my precious Tsu-kun_?!" She screamed, angrily. The taxi driver stopped the car suddenly.

"Ma'am, please, either keep your voice down or leave! I do _not_ want to get in a car accident!" The driver hissed, his hands shaking. Naegi looked at the driver sympathetically.

Nana took a deep breath, and glanced at their surroundings. "I- I apologize," Nana said before digging into her pocket. "How much was it? Me and Tsu-kun can walk the rest of the way- it isn't that far away, so Tsu-kun won't get tired, and he needs all the fresh air he needs!" Nana was rambling again, but neither Naegi nor the driver said anything after the driver told her the amount. Naegi opened the door and slid out of the car, followed by Nana. Nana continued to tell him some weird tidbit of gossip, but he was only half listening. Instead he was wondering:

 _Why was only Tsuna hurt_?

Perhaps Nana's memory was all jumbled up. From what he had seen from the taxi window, this town was hardly crowded, at least not to Tokyo's standards. Busy to Nana might be 50 people at best here. If so, it wouldn't be surprising that only Tsuna was hit.

Naegi shook his head furiously, jogging a bit to catch up to Nana who had entered girl gossip mode and had begun walking ahead of him. _I'm over-analyzing this! Damn it, me, you're finally free! Stop acting so paranoid!_

But no matter what he tried to tell himself, Naegi just couldn't shake off that unsettling feeling that something was seriously _wrong_ with this picture- _well, other than the fact that I'm hijacking someone else's identity_...

* * *

"We're here, Tsu-kun!" The woman- Nana- said cheerfully as the two of them stood in front of a square-shaped house. "Welcome home!"

It was a squarish, two-story house with a couple of trees and bushes planted on the small front yard, though the second floor seemed to be smaller than the first floor. It was surrounded by a low wall, but still tightly packed along the corner of the block. White walls with a red roof, it looked like the perfect house you would find a woman like Nana Sawada in.

"I'm surprised that you didn't trip once, though," Nana said, looking at him with proud eyes. "I'm so happy!"

"Am I usually... clumsy?" Naegi asked, curiously.

Nana nodded vigorously. "You're- maybe even _were-_ very clumsy, always fallig at least once! Of course, I don't think any less of you because of that. In fact, I think that's what makes my Tsu-kun so adorable! Chiasa, that lady down the street, agreed with me too!" Nana said with such a determined and fired up expression that Naegi was once again rendered speechless. She proceeded to point down the street to a old woman wearing glasses smiling toothlessly into space as she water her plants with a green hose. "There was this one time when Tsu-kun had to sing in front of the school in 2nd year and he-"

"Er- M-mom, can we go inside and continue this story? My feet are starting to hurt," Naegi intervened. He was _not_ going to let Nana talk about perhaps a very embarrassing moment in Tsuna's life in public. Though he could see no one, his instincts (honed by Monokuma) told him someone was watching them, and it was making him very uncomfortable.

* * *

"M-mom," _dammit, will I ever stop stuttering the word to her?_ "I... need to use the bathroom... Where...?"

Nana smiled at him brightly. All that talking she had done seemed to have completely dissolved all her nervousness. He had a sneaking suspicion his docility and willingness to call her "mom" played a significant role in that as well. She pointed to the door farthest down the narrow corridor.

"The last door facing us is the door to the bathroom. Take as long as you need. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me- oh! See that?" She pointed to the doorway to their left. It didn't have a door so Tsuna could see a square mat (is everything a square here?) and a chair. "Go through that doorway and you'll see another door leading to another room- the dining room and kitchen. I'll be making a good and healthy brunch for you, so if need anything just holler, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, m-mom," Naegi bowed briefly before heading straight to the bathroom. Nana's smile faltered slightly.

It was as if Naegi couldn't get into the bathroom soon. He closed and locked behind him and exhaled deeply. _Damn, this is exhausting_ , he thought. _I'm thankful, sure, but where does she get all that energy to talk on and on..._

He went over to the sink ran the water and splashed it onto his face in an effort to clear his head. "I need to find the others," he mumbled to himself for perhaps the hundredth time. "I have to find them soon and then... I don't know, _go somewhere_ , somewhere _far, far away_.

Naegi sighed, depressed, as he bumped his forehead onto the mirror. "But if the others are like me, how am I supposed to even recognize them?! They could be anywhere in the god damn world!" _Not to mention that I have to go to elementary school again... Ugh, why did I have to land with a child's body? Why couldn't it have been an adult? Lady Luck sure likes to screw me over, that's for sure_...

"NO!" Naegi said suddenly, standing up straight and slapping his cheeks. "Now is NOT the time to be depressed!" _I need to make do with what I have_! "I need to plan... first thing first, I need to write down everything I know about Tsuna and then find some sort of access to the internet."

Determined, he walked out of the bathroom. He made his way to where the kitchen was with relative ease. _It's going to take a while to adjust to living in such small living space- not that I'm ungrateful or anything_! "M-mom," Naegi asked. The woman hummed. "Where's my room again?"

"Up the stairs, first door to your left~," Nana informed her "son."

"Thanks," he told her, quickly making his way up the stairs. He stopped when he was half way and turned his head back to the living room entrance. He shook his head. "What a strange person... not at all like _my_ mom," Naegi said sadly. He felt a lump grow in his neck as he continued to make his way up to his "room."

 _Mom... H_ e had been so focused on his friends, he had forgotten about his parents and sister. _I don't know where_ they _are either. Please, Kami, let them be safe..._ They had to be safe...

 _Broken sofa, shattered glass, small specks of blood on the floor_.

He shivered at the memory of the recording, Monokuma's first motive. _I need to get home... I need to go back to my_ real _home..._

But if the others were somewhere around this town? If that were true, it would be counterproductive to leave so soon. Leaving now would also not be feasible. Nana had no reason to take him to Tokyo. _Especially if it's to find some broken down, abandoned house_ , Naegi thought glumly.

His new sleeping quarters was definitely smaller than his dorm room. It had blue wallpaper and a blue carpet. A TV with a book shelf to the TV's left stood to one side, while a single bed with a green pillow and lime green sheets laid along on the opposite wall. A desk sat under a single window with curtains which were also green. On the right side of the TV a dresser with five rows of drawers stood.

Naegi immediately started searching through the drawers on the desk, finding paper, assignments and writing utensils, but he couldn't find a laptop. He soon gave up on the cabinet and went over to the drawers. He opened the first one, but only found neatly stacked clothing. He searched the next four drawers:

1st drawer: clothing

2nd drawer: clothing

3rd drawer: clothing (mainly sweaters and hoodies) and textbooks

4th drawer: school supplies

5th drawer: stacks of video games and game consoles

Thank god Tsuna seemed to like video games as much as Naegi did. They seemed rather interesting too, if the titles were anything to go by- "No! Stop getting distracted, and find a laptop!" He scolded himself. He started digging through the 5th drawer hoping to find a laptop, tablet, phone- heck, even a flip phone would do!

Unfortunately, his search was fruitless. There was nothing that he could use to connect to the internet, _nothing_.

 _...At least I have pen and paper... I can start on that list... Tsuna also has a TV so I should be able to see the news daily..._ He sighed. _But the news won't be helpful with telling me about the past. The best I can do be on a watch out for any information on the Tragedy..._

Naegi supposed he could ask Nana if they had a laptop, but he was reluctant to do so. For all he knew, she would probably think him a spoiled brat. If he needed her help, he had to show her he was a hard-working, dedicated... "son."

He also didn't think she would be the best person to ask about the Tragedy. Naegi had no idea why he looked the way he was, how much time had really passed by leaving Hope's Peak, why he was now five years younger, nor why this town- Namimori- seemed so... peaceful... so untouched by the supposed "end of the world."

It was strange, to take Nana's word, how much he seemed to trust Junko's claims about what had happened to their world. Perhaps it was nothing, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Junko was telling him the truth. It was as though deep down, within the memories he so cherished but could not remember, he knew that the world as he had once known it was over.

 _Could this be an elaborate plot by Junko to make us feel as though we've escaped?_ Naegi thought. The pinkette was able to erase two years worth of memories, after all. Maybe he and the others were stuck in an endless dream, a coma, thinking they'd all escape when in actuality they were even more helpless prisoners, struggling to find each other-

Naegi growled. _Why won't these negative thoughts just stop_! "This is ridiculous!" He hissed.

Because Monokuma's still holds powerful influence over your mind, even now, a small voice in his head said. _Some "S **uper Duper High School Level Hope** " you are, being so weak as to fall to that bear_!

"Tsu-kun! Lunch's ready! Do you want me to bring it up?" Nana's voice drifted up.

"No, it's okay! I'm coming!" Naegi said, closing the drawers before getting up to enjoy his "mom's" cooking.

* * *

"Tsu-kun," Nana said after Naegi finished eating one of the best meals in his life. "I know you just got out of the hospital, but I'm afraid you have to start attending school tomorrow."

"W-what?" Naegi asked. "So soon?"

Nana looked at him sadly. "I tried asking for more time but that _baka_ principal won't give it to me!" Nana hissed, her eyes narrowing as a dark expression clouded her face. "He said a week was enough for Tsu-kun to 'get back on his feet' and that if I didn't send you to school, he'll put a black mark in your book."

 _What a jerk_ , Naegi thought. "Can't you sue him or something?"

She sighed, defeated. "No, I tried, but the attorney said that you could only get an extended leave if you were unconscious for more than a week..."

"...Should I have stayed unconscious?" Naegi asked, confused.

"NO!" She exclaimed immediately, getting up from her chair, walking over to Naegi and giving him a fierce hug. Naegi stiffened "No, no, I'm glad you're awake- I'm not glad that you're being forced to go to school so soon, but I'm glad that you aren't in that coma anymore!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "Oh, Tsu-kun, you don't know how worried I was for you! I visited you everyday, praying to Kami that you would wake up soon, that you wouldn't leave me! I wanted you to wake up, Tsuna- oh God, just _seeing_ you on that bed, not moving even a little bit- I couldn't take it, Tsu-kun! The doctors told me that longer you slept, the more likely you w-would-would d-d-DIE!" Nana broke off in to sobs.

 _Great job, Naegi. You made her cry_ , Naegi scolded himself as he awkwardly patted Nana on the back. He sighed.

* * *

Naegi gulped as he stood in front of the partially open door to his new classroom in Namimori prep school. The teacher had told him to stay out side and out of sight until after he calmed everyone inside. Naegi had found this strange since Morimoto-sensei could have probably done that even with Naegi in the room.

This was the last class in the day. Nana had managed to get the principal to allow him to at least come in late today. He had been reluctant, but eventually conceded on the condition that "Tsuna" didn't make it a habit to come in late.

Only a day had passed by since he was released from the hospital, and yet he was perhaps even _more_ confused than when Monokuma first ordered them to murder each other, and _that_ was saying something. _At least I don't have to kill anyone... I hope..._

"Class, class, settle down!" Naegi heard his teacher, Morimoto-sensei, tell the class. "One of your classmates has returned to us after being in the hospital in a coma for a week!"

"EH? Someone was in the hospital?!" Someone called out.

"Is that person okay?" A more feminine voice shouted afterwards. Naegi sweatdropped.

 _They didn't notice when one of their classmates disappear for a week_? He thought. _I guess Tsuna doesn't stick out that much... at least a few of them seem concerned at least._

The teacher sighed wearily. "Come in Sawada..."

There was silence when Naegi pushed passed the door and went to stand by the side of the teacher's desk.

"Sawada has lost some(most) of his memories and as such will have an obviously larger learning deficiency from now on. Because of that, I expect you to treat him fairly and kindly, yada, yada _... you get the drill_. Sawada, you sit in the third seat from the window in the second row."

(A/N: *GASP* What's this? _A main protaginist who doesn't sit next to the window?!_ Shocking. Really shocking.)

Naegi frowned, irritated by the teacher's lack of words. _Is he always this rude_? Naegi thought. _Maybe it's a personality quirk_... He bowed to the class. "Kon'nichiwa, mina," Naegi mumbled.

A boy snorted. "So, wait, the one out was Dame-Tsuna? No wonder no one noticed."

... _huh_?

"Sawada, get to your seat," Moromoto-sensei snapped. Confused, Naegi walked over to seat. Unfortunately, whatever stupor the class was in seemed to have lifted.

"What? Are you saying _Dame Tsuna_ actually survived?!" The same girl who had spoken up before said. "Why couldn't he have just died?"

"Yeah, it's not like anyone would have missed himn" another boy snickered. "I bet his mama cried when he woke up instead of kicking the bucket."

Naegi clenched his fists in anger but didn't say anything, not even when he tripped and fell to the floor when someone stuck out his leg.

"What's wrong? Still clumsy," the boy jeered. "You gotta look where you're going or else you'll find yourself in a coma again!" The class laughed though as Tsuna took his seat he really couldn't see the joke in it.

"Alright, guys, it's time for a mini pop quiz," the teacher drawled once everyone had calmed down again.

"Awwwww," was the general saying.

* * *

The Vocab Quiz and Naegi's answers:

1\. occasionally: once in a while  
2\. vaccinate: treat with a vaccine to produce immunity against a disease (Medical dictionary in infirmary)  
3\. successor: someone who inherits something (Ugh. Togami)  
4\. zucchini: a green, smooth-skinned summer squash (thank you Asahina)  
5\. accord: grant or give someone something (monokuma's rewards)  
6\. accurately: do something with few mistakes (Kirigiri)  
7\. eccentric: being unconventional and slightly strange. (Ishimaru...mina...)  
8\. acclimate: become accustomed to a new environment (boy do I know it)  
9\. ecclesiastic: a priest or member of the clergy

Final Grade: 100%

Teacher comments: ... :| Wat.

* * *

The classroom was nearly deserted, with only Naegi, the teacher and a few girls still remaining. The rest of the students had rushed out of the classroom.

"Sawada a moment please," Morimoto-sensei called out.

Confused, Naegi went up to the teacher's desk. "Yes, sensei?"

The girl snickered to her friends. "I bet he flunked it again!" She "whispered" as the girls went out the door. Naegi did his best to ignore it, though honestly he was very uncomfortable in this position. Sure, his old schools have had their fair share of bullies but he had never been one of the victims. He was more of the "grey" students who tended to fade into the background.

"Sawada, I'm trying," the teacher started, "I really am."

"Trying what, sir?"

"To protect you," he said bluntly. "When I tell you to go to your seat, go to your seat, no standing in front of everyone like an idiot. When I tell you to shut up, shut up. When I

"I'm... sorry?!" Naegi asked incredulously.

Morimoto sighed. "Look, Sawada, I know you're confused- very confused, but I'm not trying to be mean or rude. I'm simply stating the facts. Everyone here sees you as cannon-fodder, as scum, as the low of the low. The only way for you to survive and get through this is by staying as inconspicuous as you possible can."

"Which is my I sit in the middle of the room," Naegi said dryly.

The man looked up to him sharply. "You must have really hit your head hard to manage to sound so... nonchalant, but yes. If you sat in the front, you would get too much attention. Sit in the back, I can't dissuade the other students from picking on you more than they already do. Sit next to the window, you'll never pay attention. Sit next to the door, and you'll be able to slip by me way too easily."

"... The last one confuses me-" Naegi started.

"I don't care," he cut in. He sighed again. "Sawada, you suck, clear and simple. You have no friends, no one likes you, and bullies are attracted to you like moths to light. You fail at math, english, science, history and art. You have no cooking skills, your physical is horrendous- you can't even _throw_ a ball farther than 2 feet and can hardly do _one_ push-up, after which you're completely tired."

"W-what?!" Naegi stuttered, disbelieving. "T-that- I can't be _that_ bad!"

"Trust-you sre. Here, take a look if you really don't believe me," Morimoto said flipping through the pages of his grade book before handing it over to Naegi. Shakily, Naegi took the book and search for "his" name. His eyes widened

30%? 43%? 21%? 12%? 11, 54, 6, 3, _0..._ several numbers written as clear as day next to the name "Sawada" All percents below 50, most between 0 and10. _This... Is he serious?! No way Tsuna was this bad..._ Naegi searched the chart again. _Maybe this class has two Sawada's! This guy is probably confusing Tsuna with someone else!_ But no matter how hard he looked there was only one Sawada- the one with the fading grades.

"Is this for real?" Naegi asked as the teacher took the book out of Naegi's hands. "You must have made some kind of mistake. H-I can't be that bad!"

"Sorry, but you are," Morimoto said not sounding sorry at all. "Now get going. The last thing I want are rumors spreading... those damn harpies," he hissed.

"W-wait!" Naegi said as he stood up and started packing away the few books on the desk into his bag.

The man snorted. "Academically, I've lost all hope for you, Sawada- we all have. Physically- you're beyond saving."

Naegi stared at him in shock as Morimoto swung his bag behind his back and made his way to the entrance.

"Oh, by the way, congrats on your very first 100. You're the only one who got one, shockingly" he said over his shoulder as he walked out the door leaving Tsuna all alone.

* * *

" _Academically_?"

The minute Naegi and Nana got home, he ran up straight to his room ignoring Nana's cries of confusion. He went over to the drawers and yanked the first one over. He dug into the neatly stacked piles, throwing shirts, boxers and pants all over the place until he found what he was looking for: paper.

" _I've lost all hope for you_."

 _I knew it,_ Naegi thought as he scooped up the messy stack of papers and dumped them onto the floor. _Number one hiding spot: the drawers._

Angry red marks stared back at him zeros twelve forties-all of the grades that man claims Tsuna had recieved.

" _Physically_ -"

Naegi grinder his teeth. _The way those kids and that teacher was treating him- of course he would fail! Tsuna had no self esteem._ He clenched his hands, angrily stomping on the sheets. "So they think Tsuna's no goof, huh? I'll show them!" _He... I don't even know him... but I can't leave things as they are... I'll prove it- to this world that "Tsuna isn't dumb_!

Yes, he had decided: He would show Tsuna hope in this world! He would show this world thay there was still for Tsuna!

" _You're beyond saving_."

* * *

Far far away and yet so close, a man stood at the edge of a smiled widely, his silver bangs falling in front of his face as he stared down into a lake of darkness. His smile broke into a grin.


	3. 2: nOT yOURS

.

.

Come Out Alive

Chapter Two: Not Yours

* * *

A/N:

... F. I. D. E. K. W. T. D. W. M. L. A. M.

The above is a code. Whoever guesses it right will get the right to request a one-shot prompt from either series.

idiotilese: the tongue of idiots (not a real word)

* * *

Summary: "Come out alive." That was all they had to do. Survive, and their wish will come true. Time Travel!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANGAN RONPA NOR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

UNEDITED

* * *

" _With someone like you by our side, I look forward to what we can accomplish from here on_."

* * *

It was to a low, periodic beeping sound that Kirigiri woke up to after who knows how long. She grumbled before sleepily opening her eyes. At first, she couldn't see anything, her surroundings a blurred bright white due to early morning drowsiness.

White...

 _It was so bright_...

 _They went through the door of light._

Kirigiri's eyes widened and she immediately shot up in the air. She regretted it almost immediately afterwards when a sharp pain came from her abdomen causing her to hiss from the pain.

"S-Sasagawa-san!" Kirigiri turned her head slightly to see a nurse walking over. She had pretty blue hair wrapped up into a high bun and green-rimmed rectangular glasses. "You're awake! Wait here, I'll go get the doctor!" The nurse said excitedly before running out of the room.

"Wai-!" Kirigiri called out, reaching out to the nurse with her right arm, but the woman was already gone. The purple-head sighed, but used the few minutes to fully analyze her surroundings.

She was in some sort of hospital, that much was sure. It was a cold and sterile a room where nearly everything was made from stainless steel. The room was very clean... almost _too_ clean. Some machines such as a heart rate monitor and IV were scattered around her bed which was partly covered by curtains by all sides except the side facing the door the blunette had just ran out of. A basin was to Kirigiri's right along with a few stacked plastic cups.

The door the nurse ran out of was partially open revealing an almost empty cooridor outside save for a man wiping the floors and a nurse looking through a manila folder. The clock above the door read 9:45, but since the second hand wasn't moving Kirigiri suspected that the clock wasn't reliable.

Three other empty beds lay along the wall oposite to her with the same equipment near each of them. Two beds also laid to her right. They were also empty, but the messes up bed sheets implied that they might have been in use not that long ago.

Kirigiri's eyes widened. _A window_. Unfortunately, due to her injury which she had no memory at all of receiving and the IV drip stuck to her arm, she wasn't able to get up and go to the window. However, she could still make out a clear blue sky and trees in the sistance. A few buildings were also visible, but none this gave her a clear idea as to where she actually was. She would assume it was Tokyo, but the mountains in the background made her doubt this.

"Sasagawa-san, it's good to see you awake," a voice came from the door. For a moment Kirigiri ignored it, but then she remembered how the nurse had called her that same name before running out. "Sasagawa-san?"

Kirigiri tired her eyes away from the window to see a middle aged man with brown flat hair and dull lime green eyes looking at her in concern. "Who are you?" Kirigiri asked coldly. "Where am I and what did you just call me?"

"My name is Dr. Barai, and you are in Namimori Hospital," the man said. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand your last question."

Namimori? Kirigiri frowned. She had never heard of a place called Namimori before, but based on the name she believed she was still in Japan. "You called me Sasagawa," Kirigiri explained. "That's not my name."

Dr. Barai looked at her oddly. "The people who brought you here in the first place told us your name was Sasagawa," he said.

Kirigiri eyes narrowed. _The people who brought me here? Is he referring to Naegi? I see. When I mysteriously got injured they must have taken me to a hospital... but if they gave fake names they probably didn't trust this hospital either._

"Another doctor is going to have to take a look at your wound later, but for now I want you to answer some simple questions," Dr. Barai said, sitting down on one of the stools next to her bed and setting a clipboard on his lap.

"Another doctor?"

"I'm just here to ask you some questions and have you do a few small tests to determine if your mind was affected by the accident," the doctor said

"Shouldn't that person check my wound first?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yes, but she's dealing with another patient at the moment." He grumbled, "I shouldn't be here to begin with but we needed someone to come check up on you since you just woke up."

"Where are the people who brought me here? And how did I come to be injured?" Kirigiri asked, cutting right to the chase.

"They are in the waiting room on the other side of this floor," he said. "You were also stabbed in the abdomen by a burglar."

 _Ah?_ "I want to see those people right now," she demanded. She needed some answers, and if the others had come up with some sort of cover story then she would need to confirm the details before this man started grilling her for answers.

"I'm sorry, Sasagawa-San but it would be for the best if they weren't here," He told her before muttering lowly, "Especially that boy..."

Kirigiri heard him. "I want to see them," she repeated. "If you don't allow it I won't answer any one of your questions."

She raised a hand to brush through her long, pink hair in irritation-

 _W-What_?! Kirigiri gasped silently. _My hair_... was _gone_. It was fricking _gone._ She quickly looked at to the doctor and glared at him. "What. Did. You. Do." She said, her voice very, very dark. Now, don't get her wrong, she wasn't "vain." As long as she could wear gloves and clothing that protected her decency she didn't care if she had to wear a god damn Victorian style ball gown. What she _hated_ though was when _people messed around with her hair when its none of their god-fricking business_.

The doctor blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What. did. you. do?" Kirirgiri said, annoyed for having to repeat herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dr. Barai said. Though his tone didn't change, the twitch of his eye gave away his growing impatience.

"My hair is way shorter than it should be!" Kirigiri snapped.

"I didn't do anything to your hair!" He snapped back.

Kirirgir's eyes blaze. _Oh the nerve-_! This man refused to let her see her friends, had cut her hair, annoyed her (and she hated being annoyed) and finally denies all charges she had laid at him! She told in a large breath and exhaled.

 _No, now is not the time to be acting so... irrational. I have to stay calm and find the others as fast as I can_. She rubbed her abdomen absentmindedly. _And also find out how I got hurt_.

"Doctor, did you at least tell the people who brought me here that I'm awake ?" Kirigiri asked, more levelly.

"I sent a nurse to tell them you're conscious now," the man said. "In fact, that boy should be here by-"

Someone decided to bang the door open at that moment. "KYOKO!"

"-now."

* * *

The first thing he had done when he had found the piles of failed assignments was look through all five drawers to find every single assignment, homework and test in various hiding places. Piling all pages to one corner of the room (and, boy, there was a _lot)_ , Naegi proceeded to look at every single one of them individually. He was honestly disappointed with what he had found: Tsuna was an idiot. He was no good in math, science, history, etc. The highest score he could find was a 66% (the only passing grade) and that was for a multiplication quiz in 3rd grade.

Naegi frowned. _These pages span from the time Tsuna was in kindergarten... there are several large time gaps when you organize the papers by date._

As Naegi dug into the papers,

It was only half an hour later that he begun noticing something... off... about a few of the exams.

 _Strange things in Tsuna's tests:_

 _1\. lots of 27s written on the margins of history quizzes relating to Edo or Tokugawa Period_

 _2\. Some answers seemed strange- shaky penmanship,_

 _3\. sad doodles, crying faces, laughing giants_

 _4\. Stains, most of them bronish-black. Could they be blood?_

 _5\. Blotched letters- in relatively small areas, so most likely caused by droplets of water._

 _6\. Many assignments (not all) contained condescending notes written by teachers. Mainly started after 4th year._

 _7\. On the back of each math exam was written the number 4. Not in Tsuna's handwritting- WHICH IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM MINES_

Three hours passed by until he confirmed that he had found out all that was worth looking at. He separated the papers into two piles: one was the investigation pile which contained all the papers he found odd, while the second one was the dead pile which contained all the papers which Naegi could find no use of (most of the papers went here).

 _I should get rid of the unnecessary pages so Nana doesn't find them- they're useless anyways,_ Naegi thought. Yes, if Naegi planned on restarting Tsuna's educational life on a good note (it was the least he could do since he was, you know, stealing Tsuna's life), any unneeded reminders would have to go.

He went back down to the kitchen and asked Nana if she had a spare garbage bag he could use.

"Why would you need one?" Nana asked, perplexed.

"I found a lot of junk under my bed and I wanted to get rid of it," Naegi lied.

Nana's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's wonderful Tsuna! You're taking responsibility for your room into your own hands!" She bent down to one of the cabinets below the sink and took out a big, grey garbage bag. "Here you go, sweetie! Tell me if you need anything else!"

Nodding his thanks, Naegi went back up to "his" room where he started shredding the "dead" pages and shoving them all into the bag. As he tied the bag up, he hesitated and decided to look under the bed as well, but he could see nothing but a few boxes there.

 _I'll check them out later_ , he promised himself

Since Nana had told him, rather perplexed, the place where the neighbors kept all their trash, he made his way, with the bag, out the house and down the street to the left. Sure enough, a pile of identical bags laid out by the almost empty street.

After dumping his bag with the rest he returned and went up directly to his room. Unfortunately, Naegi had created a rather... big mess in the room. Chuckling nervously, Naegi picked up the clothes and tried to place them back the way they were before... it didn't turn out that great.

 _At least everything is out of sight_ , Naegi thought to himself. He collected all the papers he had spared into two somewhat neat piles on the desk.

He collapsed onto his chair, exhausted. _Damn, I really am out of shape_ , Naegi huffed. _I walked not even a block and yet I feel as though I just finished a marathon._ Granted, Naegi was never an athletic person to begin with (but he was very good at ignoring pain for long periods of time... Don't ask him why, it just is), but during gym he could run a good few laps without sweating.

 _I didn't get to walk that much when trapped in Hope's Peak_ , though, Naegi continued. _And Tsuna had been bed-ridden for a week._

Naegi leaned back on his chair, covering his eyes with his right arm, tired. All he wanted to do was collapse onto that bed (which was no where as comfy as the bed at the Academy) and pass out, but there was still a few questions racing through his mind:

 _Why did Tsuna keep all of these papers? Was he just too lazy to so? No, he might not be athletic, but it is still obvious that he got rid of at least of few of these papers._

 _What were on those papers that made him want to get rid of them?_

 _What if the papers he threw out were the most important_?

 _It couldn't be the grade- several papers in the drawer had zeros on them as well. What I think are tear and blood stains are also on some of those papers so I can cross that off the list, and the numbers and shaky_ _handwriting I'm still trying to figure out. The comments-_

Naegi straightened suddenly as it finally hit him. The comments.

 _That might be it... the teachers probably wrote something Tsuna either didn't want to see himself... or didn't want anyone else to see. The likelihood he threw those papers out are still high, though..._

Well, if that was the case, then Naegi was at a dead end. His chances of finding those missing pages would be as likely as him reviving the dead (or, in other words, impossible).

Yes, there was the possibility that Tsuna _hid_ the other pages around the house, but, again, why would he hide them in the first place? He obviously didn't want anyone to see them, or else he wouldn't have gone through such lengths to hide them, so wouldn't it have been easier to have just thrown them all out? Naegi had done so easily enough. _But I only searched the drawers! There might still be papers hidden around this room, like in those boxes_!

 _Was there something in those pages that Tsuna wanted to look back at? Something he'd hidden within them_? Feeling himself going heavy with dread, Naegi was beginning to see that throwing out dead" papers might not have been the smartest of ideas... _And would result in Kirigiri staring at me for a good five minutes before telling to my face how much of an idiot I am_.

"Tsuna, it's time to change your bandages!" Nana called from below.

"Coming!" Naegi yelled backed. He sighed. He would think all of this over at a later date. For now, he gathered up all the assignments and his own notes and placed them in the lowest drawer of his desk underneath a wad of blank sheets.

And thus began Naegi's growing obsession over Tsuna's life and mysteries- no matter how little- they contained. Why? To find Tsuna and probably discover why all this happened, of course.

* * *

Kirigiri stared at the tanned boy. Then back at the doctor. Then back at the tanned boy who was still screaming something in idiotilese. Then back at the doctor. "...When you said you were keeping the people who found me out of this room, did you mean him?"

The doctor nodded, irritated.

"...Oh. Thank that still does do forgive you from cutting my hair without my permission," Kirigiri informed the doctor sternly.

* * *

 _Things Naegi knew about Tsuna:_

 _1\. Tsuna is 13_

 _2\. Tsuna is seen as an idiot_

 _3\. Tsuna is clumsy_

 _4\. Tsuna is the son of Nana and Iemitsu Sawada_

 _5\. Tsuna has no friends_

 _6\. Tsuna likes video games_

 _7\. Tsuna is weak in... everything..._

 _8\. Has blood type A_

 _9\. TBC_

 _Naegi's Goals_

 _1\. Find his friends_

 _2\. Find his family_

 _3\. Find out what year it is and beat his beat over for not asking Nana sooner_

Wait, that wasn't true. He did ask her at the hospital but she never answered him

 _4\. Get access to the internet_

 _5\. Get Tsuna's grades up_

 _6\. Learn how to imitate Tsuna's handwritting, at least a little bit_

Naegi bit his lower lip as he reread his, admittedly, small lists. After dinner, Naegi had went back to his room and sat down by the table to start writing those lists he had promised himself yesterday he would write. He had found an empty notebook in the drawer and had decided to use it from now on to write down all of his, at least for now, pitiful notes.

 _The only things feasible for me right now is to ask for the full date... and study..._ Naegi sighed, depressed and defeated. Naegi knew that Junko had told them two years had passed by, but Naegi had to make sure exactly "when" he was. _Either I ask Nana or I_ _just check the newspaper tomorrow morning- assuming Nana gets the newspaper delivered to her house_.

Naegi wasn't the studious type- sure he studied for tests, did his homework and never played hooky before, all of which would seem surprising considering how... _average_ his grades had been, but that was only because his mom would threaten to sell all his video games and donate the money to charity. Albeit, the motive was for the good of the world, but he liked his video games very much. Now, though, that constant threat of no video games was nonexistent, and based on the little time he spent with Nana, the bumbling woman downstairs was not very optimistic about his grades, nor really all that deep into his academic life. Naegi grumbled. _At least I'm a middle school graduate, so re-doing pre-high school assignments shouldn't be_ that _difficult..._

"Tsu-kun, two hours before lights out!" Nana, who was currently doing the laundry on the ground floor, called out to him. Naegi had learned that it was best to simply keep his bed room door open (something he felt a bit nervous doing considering he was in a stranger's house) since Nana didn't usually come up to his room. "Did you finish you're homework?"

"Er-almost?" Naegi shouted back, though he wondered why she bothered asking that since tomorrow was a Saturday. _Come to think of it, that teacher never told me if there were any make up assignments either_... Naegi shrugged. _I'll ask him on Monday_.

* * *

"Eh? what are you talking about Kyoko? You extremely had that hairstyle when we admitted you to the hospital!"

Kirigiri froze. _I was like this before I came here_? "What happened to me?"

"You were extremely stabbed by that burglar that snuck into our house!" The boy yelled excitedly, eyeing her worriedly.

She narrowed her eyes. " 'Our' house? I'm sorry, could you explain that to me?"

"Huh?" The boy looked confused. "I am extremely lost at what you are asking!"

"You said 'our house,'" Kirirgiri repeated. "I don't remember ever meeting you before, much less living 'together' with you in any such way or form."

"...WHAT?!" The boy gaped. "K-Kyoko-!"

"Also, how do you know my first name," Kirigiri interrupted sharply, her voice going hard, "since I definitely never remember giving it to you, and none of my associates would have been stupid enough to tell you it unless you were threatening to torture and/or kill them."

"K-Kyoko-" Without warning, the boy ran up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Kyoko! Don't you remember me?! It me, Ryohei, your extremely awesome older brother!"

"I have no brother," Kirigiri said, coldly. "Now unhand me."

The boyo- Ryohei- refused. "N-no! I-it can't be- stop this Kyoko! This isn't funny!" Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes and he began shaking her harder. Kirigiri winced as the pain in her abdomen increased. "Are you p-punishing me?! I-is this because I failed to protect you?! I-I'm sorry, Kyoko, I so, so sorry to the extreme, but, please, please don't pretend you don't extremely know me.

"S-Sasagaw-san, please let go of her!" Alarmed, Dr. Barai grabbed a hold of Ryohei's arms and tried to pull him away. "You're hurting her!"

Ryohei immediately let go of her shoulders, but continued to look at her as if begging for something.

Despite the pain Kirigiri now felt, she filed away this seemingly small act. She was 100% sure that boy was mistaking her for someone else- she had never seen this boy in her life...

The boy was dense and uncaring for small details (since he did not realize he was hurting her until the doctor pointed that out) and that he cared deeply for his sister (he let go of her the second the doctor shouted that he was bringing her pain).

"Marie, take him to another room-" Dr. Barai whispered to the nurse. "Sasagawa-san!" The man said, a bit panicked.

"Doctor...?" A new female voice asked, uncertainly.

Kirigiri looked up to the doorway and saw that two new people had entered the room. The woman who had spoken had orange hair and gray eyes while the man had brown eyes and hair, though the hair on the top of his head was strangely silver. _Those must be Ryohei's parents... and they they I'm their daughter_?

"R-Royhei, what's wrong?" Ryohei's father asked, alarmed, placing a hand on Ryohei's shoulder.

"Please, dear, talk to us!" His mother said, worriedly. When Ryohei kept silent, she turned to Kirigiri. "Kyo-chan, you're awake!" She ran over to Kirigiri

That was it. Pretending to be her brother that never existed was one thing. Claiming to be for God damn _mother_ , on the other hand, took things way too far.

"Let. Go," Kirigiri said.

The woman blinked, and slowly did so, looking at Kirigiri with a hurt expression. Kirigiri bit back the desire to snort. "K-Kyo-chan, are you alright?"

"Shut up," Kirigiri said.

"Kyoko! That is no way to talk to your mother!" The man reprimanded.

The purplette gazed neutrally at the silver-brown man. "But she's _not_ my mother," Kirigiri said evenly. "And you aren't my father."

The woman's eyes widened. "W-what?!" She hissed, hands shaking.

"What do you mean we're not your parents?" The Ryohei's father said, angrily, walking towards the bed. "Young lady, I am sorely disappointed in you! You know better than to act like that, even if you just woke up from a coma! Apologize to your mother and I right now!"

"No," Kirigiri said. "And shut up. Your voice is annoying, idiot."

"W-Idiot?! KYOKO SASAGAWA, HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR ELDERS!" The man grabbed her right shoulder, roughly turning her around so that she was fully facing him, ignoring the doctor and his wife and son's protests. "I had to take off for four days, FOUR DAYS, because we

Kirigiri sneered. "You? My father? Don't make me laugh, you brutish, violent poor excuse for a human slug. I'm surprised that boy still lives with you. I would be sure child services would have come in and taken him away from your horrendous care."

As the man's face turned more and more red, Kirigiri thought that maybe she shouldn't have pushed his buttons too much, but considering the fact that it was just mere _hours_ ago when she found her father's bones stuffed inside a present box with her name on it inside a room which was password-locked with the same name this man was saying so casually to her, of _course_ she wouldn't feel any really sympathetic to a man who spits into her face and pretends to be her father.

"Y-Y-Y-" Ryohei's father turned to look at Dr. Barai. "You!" The man let go of Kirigiri, walking over to the doctor and pulling on his shirt. "What's wrong with her? _What's wrong with my daughter_?" He hissed.

"Apologies, Sasagawa-san, but I'm not certain what's happening either," the doctor said, his voice barely changing despite the hostile man in front of him. "Your son interfered before I could do some tests on her to

"So- RYOHEI!" The man barked. "What did I tell you before we came here, huh? DON'T GET IN THE DOCTOR'S WAY!"

Kirigiri growled lowly. The man's voice was making her ears ring. _So Ryohei gets his loudness from his father_. Kirigiri's head snapped back to the woman by her side. Ryohei's mother's face was pale, very pale, and she was quietly shaking as she massaged Kirigiri's shoulder. _Timid, scared of husband... nice, I supposed. Good at massaging._

Kirigiri turned to look at Ryohei who was being berated by his father. _Looking at the floor, probably guilty. Can't seem to look father in the eyes. Shoulders shaking, whether from rage, fright or both, unknown. Recognizes father's authority, but does not always follow his father's orders._

Dr. Barai coughed loudly a few times, trying to get the other man's attention. "Sir, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to call security-"

"Already did~" The nurse from earlier said, poking her head from out in the hall. "They'll be here _any_ moment now~!"

"Thank you, Marie," Dr. Barai said, and Ryohei's father immediately shut up.

 _Thank god for small mercies_ , Kirigiri sighed.

"Sasagawa-san," the doctor continued, as Ryohei's father looked at him sternly. "Though I wasn't able to do anything, from what I have observed, I believe that your daughter is suffering from brain damage."

Kirigiri, Ryohei and his parents pinned him an icy glare. " _What?!_ " All four said as one.

The doctor looked at them all, exasperated. "I'm not insulting your daughter," he told them, firmly. "What I mean is that she has amnesia!"


	4. zERO: HAPPY vALENTINE'S dAY (authornote)

**_Hello Readers!_**

Unfortunately this story won't be update till sometime in mid-March. However, here's a sneak peek into the next chapter because I feel very bad for not updating. **:(** I don't know why but I REALLY love this story so consider this a valentine's day gift for taking the time out of you busy lived to read my crap! **^.^**

* * *

Chapter Three: **I'm Still Me**

"Sasagawa-san should stay in the hospital for at least a week to undergo some mental therapy to and allow more time for her injury to heal," Dr. Barai told the stunned family after a few moments of silence. "We need to make sure that this is indeed amnesia and, if it is, whether it's permanent or temporary.

Ryohei's father blinked, shaking his head furiously. "NO! My daughter is perfectly fine- mentally," he faltered when he glanced over to Kirigiri who was still clutching her side. "She'll stay for a couple of days and then she's coming back home!"

"Her injury might get worse-" the doctor tried to reason.

"Didn't you here me? My daughter is perfectly fine!" The man repeated, looking at Kyoko. We can take care of her from now on, so release her as soon as possible!"

"You're _fine,_ right, Kyo-chan?" Ryohei's mother, whose hand was still on Kirigiri's shoulder asked. "You don't need _therapy_ , you're just disoriented- well, why wouldn't you be! You just woke up from a coma!"

 _Agree with me_! Her eyes seemed to be pleading.

Kirigiri looked at her oddly, but nodded slowly. She didn't want to go with these strangers, but she also didn't want to be stuck in this hospital. She also had a higher chance of escaping if she left with this family.

 _If they really think I'm their daughter I might be able to get information out of them about the tragedy, as well as the ability to gauge how exactly he outside world has been effected._

"Was I the only one you found injured?" Kirigiri asked, trying to hold down her irritation concerning the argument Ryohei's father and the doctor were having. The nurse, probably taking pity on Ryohei, had struck up a conversation with him. He was talking animatedly to her about boxing with a smile on his face, though she noticed he would send glances her way.

"Y-yes-," the "mother" told her. "You were with your brother when that woman s-stabbed you with _scissors,_ " she finished the sentence incredulously,

Kirigiri perked up at this. "A woman? _Scissors_?"

"That burglar EXTREMELY ran away after she hurt you!" Ryohei interjected, turning to her fully with anger blazing in his eyes. "It was a short woman too! Very short to the EXTREME!"

"Can I see the weapon?" Kirigiri asked, already filing away the vague information she had been given.

Everyone in the room, parents, "brother," nurse, doctor, stared at her, horrified. "NO!" They all shouted at once.

Kirigiri deflated a little at that. There wasn't many people she knew who used scissors to attack people, and Genocider- _who kills, not injures_ \- herself said she was only interested in cute boys. _Toko only uses her own unique scissors. If I could see the weapon, I could tell if they were hers or not._

"That thing is by no means someone your age should touch!" The woman gasped.

"The police already took it as evidence to help find the culprit," Ryohei's father explained further.

Kirigir's eyes glinted. "So not only was the weapon sharp enough to cause me serious injury, it was brought to the scene by the culprit, am I right?"

"...yes," Ryohei's mother said, uncomfortable with where this discussion was going. "None of us had a pair of scissors like that. I certainly don't remember buying anything that dangerous..."

"Ugh, enough! Is this some kind of a murder mystery TV show!?" Ryohei's father grumbled, before coughing a bit "Kyoko, I know that I've acted very- _rough_ with you, and I want to tell you that I am very sorry for doing so., I should have been more understanding, but instead I screamed at you." His eyes hardered. "But that still does not excuse your poor behavior towards your mother!"

... _That's the best I'll get out of him_ , Kirigiri sighed. "...I really don't know who any of you are," Kirigiri said quietly. _I too acted rashly. I should not have insulted these people_. "I apologized for any hurt you must feel from my coarse words. I promise it won't happen again..." _As long as you don't give me any reason to do so_. "I accused you of some horrid things without reason." _I don't trust you, but you saved my life, so I will be civil with you... for now_.

Ryohei's mother smiled at her. "You don't to apologize, dear. I understand," but Kirigiri could see that the woman's smile was more relaxed now.

Dr. Barai chose this moment to interject. "Sasagawa-san," he began addressing Ryohei's father. "When I said mental therapy, I didn't actually mean _that_ sort of therapy. A few days ago, another child was diagnosed with amnesia too."

 _Another child? He?_

"All we had him do was tell his reactions to a series of words, then he was released out of the hospital," the doctor continued. Kirigiri noticed the tension go out of Ryohei's parents' shoulders. "The same goes for your daughter. It's completely free and will take at most two hours."

"W-we would like to look into that later," Ryohei's dad said.

"The reason why I said your daughter should stay for a week is because of her wound. When that burglar stabbed her, she didn't make just some shallow cut, it pierced deep into her organs causing a lot of internal bleeding as you know. If she moves around too much, the internal bleeding might start again. We also need to perform surgery on it properly."

"But you extremely said Kyoko already went through surgery!" Ryohei complained to his father.

"It was rushed and incomplete," Dr. Barai explained. "The surgery itself won't take long, but it's going to take awhile to prepare for it."


End file.
